


phantom memory

by silpium



Series: inktober 2019 [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium
Summary: Hinata tries to imagine it: a world where he and Kageyama never meet. Even worse: a world where they only ever just pass by one another on the street. Or, worst of all: a world where they bump into each other for only a moment, exchanging just a few pleasantries, and never see each other again. His stomach drops at the thought, dread lacing through him.Or: the lives we lead are one of the many that could have been. Sometimes, nothing seems more frightening.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: inktober 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	phantom memory

**Author's Note:**

> for inktober day #15, "legend."

“Hey, Kageyama.” Hinata flops over on the bed so that he’s almost hanging off the side of it, elbows on the very edge propping his face up. “What do you think we’d be doing right now if we hadn’t met?”

Kageyama has been doing—or has been trying to do, anyway—his homework for the past few hours at Hinata’s desk in his bedroom, but Hinata gave up after the first half hour. He shoots a glare at Hinata, the kind obviously asking _what, are you stupid?_ , before returning his attention to his math or English or whatever it is. 

“No, I’m serious!” Hinata whines. “What do you think I’ve been thinking about this whole time you’ve been trying to figure out what the square root of an infinitive is?”

Kageyama doesn’t dignify him with a reply, but Hinata keeps pushing it and pushing it until he finally closes his notebook and looks behind him at Hinata. “It doesn’t matter, because we did meet.”

“Yeah, but, like, what if we hadn't? Do you think we’d have met up later on, like at a tournament or in college, or maybe not at all? We’d be so different!”

Kageyama sighs, adjusting himself on the chair to better face Hinata. “No matter when or how we met, it’d be the same in the end. You’d never not be my spiker. That’s just dumb.”

Hinata tilts his head to the side thoughtfully. “I guess you’re right. I can’t really imagine you not being my setter, either. But then, like, what if neither of us played volleyball? Then we’d never have a reason to meet.”

Hinata tries to imagine it: a world where he and Kageyama never meet. Even worse: a world where they only ever just pass by one another on the street. Or, worst of all: a world where they bump into each other for only a moment, exchanging just a few pleasantries, and never see each other again. His stomach drops at the thought, dread lacing through him.

“You’re such a dumbass,” Kageyama snorts, cutting through Hinata’s thoughts. “Like either of us would ever not play volleyball. Why are you even thinking about this?”

“I dunno,” Hinata moans. “I just started thinking about it, and then it wouldn’t get out of my head.” About how right Kageyama’s hand in his felt, about how they slot together so perfectly on and off the court, about how they know the very threads stitching one another together so well that they might as well be the same cloth, how the very thought of not having Kageyama in his life makes Hinata feel like he’s been torn in two.

“Well, it’s stupid. You shouldn't be thinking about it, ‘cause it’s not like I’m going anywhere. And you better not be, either. You promised me we'd make it to the top together, remember?”

“Yeah,” Hinata says, softly. Then, louder: “Yeah. We will.” 

It’s a promise that settles deep in his chest, that feels _right_ , meant to be. It’s the most peculiar familiarity, like a path he’s tread upon again and again until it’s been perfectly engraved in his memory. 

That feeling has been cropping up more and more with Kageyama lately. It shows itself in the warmth of his hand, the smoothness of his skin, the irritation in his glare, the softness of his lips, the smugness of his grin—they all bury themselves in Hinata’s heart as if the space had already been made for them, like they're coming home. Like _Hinata_ is coming home.

“Good.” Kageyama nods, hiding a small smile as he turns back around to his homework. “You’d better not let me down.”

“I should be saying that to you!”

Even if Hinata can’t see Kageyama’s face, he can visualize the smirk Kageyama must have perfectly as he lies back down on the bed and stares out into the expansive sunset. _No matter when or how we met, it’d be the same._

If this is what fate is, Hinata can’t help but like it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! comments, kudos, and concrit are all super appreciated! feel free to hmu on twitter [@hhatsunetsu](https://twitter.com/hhatsunetsu)! i would love to chat with you ;v; have a great day and thanks again for reading!!


End file.
